Silence within a Pure Soul
by Battle.Dress
Summary: “Maybe this fight's worthless. For him. Not for me.” Setsuka found herself living her most memorable night, wearing a long-sleeved kimono of mourning.
1. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythiiiiiiing. k? :)

* * *

**

_The night was the darkest. Orange full moon. No clouds hidding the stars._

Setsuka was walking down the peaceful small city, always alert, holding tightly her umbrella. Suddenly, she turned back:

"_He's near..._" She said.

Her eyes shone red, while waiting patiently 'til he shows up.

It didn't take long:  
"_Humph, what do you want?"_

_...that voice_.

Setsuka opened a sarcastic smile, although she wasn't underestimating him.  
"_I'll avenge your death, master..." _She muttered under her breath.

She was aware of the consequences. And now you ask: did she mind?  
_"...right... now."_

Rays of flashing energy engulfed her hands, while drawing her blade.

"_Prepare for the worst." _She said.

The Japanese black-haired samurai seemed pretty sure of himself.

_"So be it."_

_------_

That was the beggining of a fierce fight, between two equally strong (?) adversaries.

That's the man she would never forget. She gradually closed her heart to those around her and filled it with hatred. She became a depressive person. And she knew it.

_"You just... don't give up, do you... Mitsurugi?"_

Anger grew bigger within her, while she was concerned about the fact that the samurai was able to dodge all of her physical attacks, peacefully. For him, her moves were so easily predictable. Setsuka was really focused on accuracy, agility and strenght. But it all seemed so...  
_Useless._

Mitsurugi wasn't attacking, maybe he was even having fun.

_'He did have a lot of training. Or else, that's just the evil power he possesses.' _She thought, a little tired.

_"Huhuhu... I'm rather disappointed." _He said ironically.

That's when Mitsurugi decided to act. Setsuka's moment of hesitation left a slight opening in her defense. He was starting to get serious. In one single blow, she was knocked out.

_"Your purpose has ended. You may die now..."_

As soon as Setsuka fell onto the floor made of dark navy blue bricks, she could not contain the blood from dripping outta her mouth.  
She could not contain the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes.  
Lying on that cold ground, she recalled the words her master had spoken to her on his deathbed.

"_Do not think about vengeance. That fight was one of the most exciting moments of my life. I want you to live freely and carry on the techniques I taught you."_

The image of her most loved person suddenly flashed inside her head. She tried to pretend she was listening to master's kind words, but she was unable to do so.

_"...Either way, you would have died eventually."  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: ** Hey :D As you can see, I switched Taki for Setsuka. Dunno know exactly why, though... I just thought the story would be more interesting.  
If you come to think about it, Taki's way of treating other people is kinda similar to Setsuka's.

Well, anyway, I like Setsuka better. That's why I did it. On the other hand, I rather fight with Taki... _but that's irrelevant, isn't it? ;P_


	2. Kiimatsuya Village

_'This... huh? Where am...?'_

Setsuka couldn't put her thoughts right. Her pale medium-sized hands and frozen feet were completely numb. There was a really odd feeling inside her. At that very moment, she didn't remember a thing that happened last night. _All_ of her memories were vanished instantly. She tried to move so badly, but all of her body started to hurt.

_'Fuck...'_ She whispered.

Fortunately, her face wasn't paralysed. Setsuka, then, turned her eyes and started to analyse the ambience. She was very suspicious about that place.

It looked like a hut, made out of weak, light brown wood. Nothing more than an almost empty room, with only a kindling mattress covered with a blanket on the floor. It had a small window, in which light was passing by, straight line. The door was made of bamboo, and there were some large green leaves representing the roof (**A/N:** Kinda charming, if you ask me :D).

She was shocked. Her breathing accelerated. Why was she there?

_Why?_

Setsuka didn't know what she was wearing, she just felt her body light. Maybe it was some kind of comfy dress. Her dark, smooth hair was loose as well.

Out of a sudden, a wrinkly woman came inside the hut:

_"Ooh, you're awake!"_ She spoke cheerfully.

"_Why am I here!?" _was the first thing Setsuka asked, impatient. "_Why can't I move!?"_

"_Just calm down, dear. I'm not hurting you. In fact, you were very wounded_." The old lady was speaking very quietly. "_You should thank me, you know?" _She giggled.

"_I ain't thank--" _Sestuka paused, thinking about what the woman just said. "..._wounded?"_

_"Well, yes... don't you remember? You could have died, dear... Consider yourself lucky."_ She smiled.

_'I was seriously injured? Why do not I remember ... anything?'_

That's when Setsuka started to show off some appreciation.

"_So, you healed me...?"_

_"I did my best, dear."_

_"But, why can't I move!?" _She was getting pissed again.

_"I don't know about that... All I did was to give you some medicine_."

Setsuka still didn't get it. Why the hell was her body numb? How the hell did she get there?  
There were so many questions stuck inside her head. And so, she asked:

"_Who brought me here?" _She apparently calmed down a bit.

_"Mitsurugi Heishiro-sama did..."_

That name wasn't familiar.

_"...he was very brief, saying the words: 'Can she stay here for a while? I'd appreciate if so.' referring to you, of course. After that, he disappeared."_

_"Is that so..."_

Silence has engulfed the room, for a short period. Just untill the woman continue:

"_Oh, how rude of mine. You're probably wondering where are you, right? Well, outside this hut, there's a small village called Kiimatsuya. Everyone around here are really humble, and can't afford better furniture! *giggles* I hope you don't mind, dear. That's the best we can offer you."_

Setsuka felt her kindness.

_"Thank you."_

The older woman showed up a pleased smile as she walked through the door, saying:  
"_Now now, get some sleep, dear. I'll come back later to see if you're alright."_

Setsuka closed her eyes, ignoring the pain she was feeling throughout her body.

_'Humph. Why does she keep calling me dear?'_

She fell asleep.


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: Hey. Guess what? I own Grandma and Honoka-chan! Super, isn't it? :D But I don't own Soul Calibur (_...duh)_.  
**

* * *

The sun was starting to reflect its multiple colours on the clouds. It was a mix of beautiful pink, orange, blue and a few others. The whole village, which was filled with hard-working men, torn clothes and sad eyes, was glowing. It's just... incredible how a simple natural view can bring so much joy to that people. They all got together and watched it. Just watched. It was called '_Sunset'_. A beautiful name as well. Was that some kind of routine? Skipping job for a short period, at around 5:30 PM? Probably, yet more significant.

While the gentle colored breeze was passing by, Setsuka woke up. It felt like an imaginary hand stroking her cheek, filling the wood-made hut with a good atmosphere. She was feeling a lot better, compared to the past few hours. Plus, she was able to move a little.

While she was getting herself up, she gasped, staring at nothing. Remembered her dream...:

There were snow petals falling from the heavens. For some unknown reason, black tears accumulated in her beautiful blue eyes.  
_'Master..." _She sobbed.  
_"Silence! My daughter is no more. Know ye by heart this secret."_

That person was unrecognizable. '_Am I... dead?'_

_"No one has the right to call me Master."_

Did she know him? From some other time?...

Deep within her heart, she knew somebody who _looked_ like that cruel man she was talking to. _That man... could never be the man she once worshipped._

------

As soon as Setsuka got up, she noticed an unusual amount of hypnotized people standing outside. All the work tools were left aside, but some were still being held, yet forgotten. The well woman, the carpinter, the gourd farmer... All their livelihood. Watching from afar.

The most racional thing to do was find out what was doing that to them. And so, Setsuka walked through the bamboo door, calling for some balance. She raised her head, and her eyes met the sky's. Simply saying, it was as if she were floating.

"_I see you're better now, eh?"_

Setsuka turned her head to stare at that person.

_"......" _She had remained silent, asking herself if she knew him.

"_Well, I hope you recover your memory, Setsuka. Sooner or later"_

He was heading onward, but she didn't allow him to.

_"What did you say?"_ She said with a little anger and fright. _"You think you know me!?"_

_"Huhuhu..."_

_"...what!?" _Now she was yelling.

_"You're cute when you're angry."_

That's it. Now she was pissed. By pissed, I mean PISSED.

_"Why you fool!!" _ At that very moment, she closed her fist ready to punch him with all she'd got. However, she was still sort of weak due to a constant instability throughout her body, so it was even easier to hold her punch. In a quick act, that unfamiliar man closed his hand on hers. Slightly approaching her, the following words escaped from his lips:

"_One day, you will return to the sky..."_

His dark eyes'd became so soft...  
Gazing at them, Setsuka's anger suddenly stopped flowing.

"_...There, you will become flower-shaped snow flakes, and fall back down to earth. You'll be the miracle which many people prayed for."_

The tone of his voice... For Setsuka, it sounded like everything he was saying was going to turn into a big calamity. _It sounded so scary._

Wait. What is this? How could that possibly happen? Inside her mind, that'd be considered a terrible mistake of nature. There are no imperfections in death. There're no wrongdoings. None. That's why it's beautiful. People shall die, and their souls shall go to an isolated bright place. Anywho, that's just the tradition.

"_Wh-What do you mean...? How...i-is tha...?"_

The man in front of her didn't say a word after that. In a few seconds, he was gone. Setsuka didn't even take notice that.

------

She'd begun to cry, not realizing the fact that she had ruined the previous performance. The gestures, the sounds, the natural objects which could not be manipulated. They were all gone. The interaction scenes with the public had been forgotten due to the unstoppable hiccups. Setsuka's sobs captured everybody's attention. Everybody's concerned ears. Of course, nothing went unnoticed through the ears of that wise lady. She came closer:

_"What happened, dear?"_

She seemed really attached to Setsuka, even though they've known each other for a few hours. They didn't even know each other's name. Setsuka felt humiliated.

"_I-I don't need your help!" _How painful could that be? "_I'm fine!"  
"You're fine?" _

Setsuka's eyes apparently stopped shedding so many tears. Actually, there wasn't a suitable reason for her to be crying. Interpretation, perhaps...? Well, she may not realize it, but simply having the old lady's company already makes her feel safer.

_"I'm fine." _She finally said it with a higher rate of sincerity.

"_Good." _The wrinkled woman smiled and kneeled down on the sand, inviting Setsuka to do so too. She did.

"_Well, how about we start over? Like, telling me your name, dear?"_

_"Why...?"_

_"There's no need for mistrust. In fact, if you don't tell me your name, I'll have to call you 'dear' for the rest of our lives!" _She giggled "_Actually_, _I don't mind at all, but I guess you do. Or will do." _Giggled again.

_"Well, I don't."_

_"Really...?" _Even though Setsuka refused to tell her name, the old lady seemed to be happy about it. "_So then, I'll call you 'dear'. No exceptions!"_

_"Alright." _To tell you the truth, her _alright _sounded more like a _whatever._

_"Oh, and..." _The lady's facial expression suddenly grew sad. _"I'd really like if you called me 'grandma'. Or 'grandmother'. Because I..."_

Setsuka began to listen carefully to every word spoken by that lady.

_"...you see, it's been a long time. My son was a very good person, but he married a reckless woman. This fact began to corrode him, until the day he decided to abandon his daughter here, leaving her with me. Probably, he tried living in the city center. Nowadays, nobody knows his whereabouts. I really hope he's okay."_

Staring at her face, anyone could tell that she was already used to that story. There weren't even unshed tears. Untill...:

_"I saw the little girl for the first time when she had 11 months, if I'm not mistaken. I named her Honoka. She was the most beautiful girl in the universe. I took good care of her, with all the love I had left in my heart." _She sighed "_When she became 17, we discovered she had a rare illness, which would be an infection in the lungs. She often coughed blood and had trouble breathing. Her health was only getting worse due to the tuberculosis. I was terrified, and desperately sought a doctor on my way to the city. Alas, I didn't find any... in time..."_

"_You really don't need to tell me your story." _Setsuka noticed the lady's suffering, and tried to interrupt her before she fell for tears.  
"_But I want to, dear. Besides, I'm almost done." _

She comprehended.

"_Well, when I came back from the city, I watched my Honoka being buried."  
_Her eyes were full of tears, but she wouldn't let them out. Instead, she would smile. And Setsuka knew that.

"_For some reason, you remind me so much of her, dear."_

Not too long ago, people's sparkling eyes had ceased fire. The performance was over.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, dear... I made this so awkward, didn't I? You don't have t--"_

_"Don't worry. It wouldn't be wise to apologize."_

_"Uh, y-yes, sure.." _You can tell she was sort of embarassed.

_"But, you still haven't told me why."_

For one brief moment, the lady paused, probably reflecting the question. Then, she answered with all her softness:

"A_ctually, it's kinda silly, but... *giggles* Honoka used to call me 'grandma', and I used to call her 'dear'. It makes some sense, doesn't it? *more giggles*."_

That was unusual. Her spontaneity... In no way she was forcing herself to be cheerful. It could almost be contagious, the way she talks.

_"Ok, then." _Setsuka started "_Thank you for open up with me, grandma."  
_She looked happy.

Autumn, September 24th, _kouyou, Nippon.  
_None word was spoken after that. You could say they talked with smiles and good moods. That_ is _a kind of comunication, indeed. _You agreeing, or not.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hell yeah! Chapter 3 is up!  
Wow, this one took me a lotta time to write it... I'm happy it's done :D But hey, the story's **_not_** over! There's a chapter left (:  
Oh, and about Grandma and Honoka... They are OCs (_if you can't tell...)_. I'm pretty sure there isn't a granny in the Soul Calibur context (_awww, she's so lovely! =P)  
_'Nother thing: just to emphasize... Setsuka still doesn't remember her kimono nor her umbrella-blade, k? x)


End file.
